


Спи

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Несколько слов о способах заснуть.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Спи

Сил осталось ровно на то, чтобы перезарядить пистолет, сбросить одежду и повалиться на кровать лицом вниз. Двигаться не хотелось даже ради того, чтобы накрыться тонким одеялом. В темноте за плечом возился, бормоча себе под нос, Дженсен. Его тихий, сонный голос звучал привычным умиротворяющим гулом. В мире Кугара этот звук уже давно ассоциировался с домом, в какой бы глухомани вдали от цивилизации они ни оказались. Даже комната в захолустном отеле посреди Среднего Запада казалась уже не такой пыльной и обшарпанной. 

Послышался шорох сброшенной прямо на пол одежды – Дженсен редко снисходил до аккуратного обращения с любыми вещами, кроме электроники. С людьми выходило так же. Не считая Джен и Кэтлин, единственным одушевленным объектом, который удостаивался его бережного отношения, был Кугар. Это о своих синяках и ссадинах Дженсен забывал легко и быстро. О ранах Кугара, даже самых пустяковых, он помнил, казалось, даже во сне. 

Сейчас поводов для осторожности не было. Зато были больше трех тысяч миль на двоих за рулем и почти сорок часов без сна. 

Дженсен упал на кровать как подкошенный, повалился на Кугара теплой, желанной тяжестью, накрывая его собой, как одеялом, и утыкаясь лицом ему в спину. От щекотного прикосновения небритой щеки между лопаток и обнявших талию рук вдоль позвоночника пробежала волна дрожи. Но сил, чтобы перевернуться и ответить прикосновением на прикосновение, просто не осталось. Дженсен коротко усмехнулся, обдавая кожу спины горячим дыханием, и прижался к ней губами.

– Спи, – в его голосе Кугар слышал ту же усталость, которую чувствовал сам. Поэтому послушно закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание Дженсена. Даже во сне тот не сдвинулся ни на дюйм и не разжал объятий.

***

Объяснить, что его разбудило, Дженсен не смог бы, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Никаких резких звуков, холода или кошмарных сновидений, которые могли бы вырвать его из сна, но все-таки он подскочил среди ночи. Будто сработал невидимый таймер – и Дженсен открыл глаза. За последние полчаса он успел посчитать овец, повторить в обратном порядке слова услышанной накануне песенки на португальском и мысленно написать кусок кода. Сон все не шел. До утра оставалось еще пять часов. С каждой минутой лежать неподвижно становилось все сложнее: одеяло давило каменной тяжестью, простыня щекотала бок, отчего нестерпимо тянуло повернуться, передернуть плечами. Однако любой шорох мог разбудить спящего рядом Кугара. Его теплое плечо и ровное дыхание напоминали, что есть вещи куда более важные, чем собственная бессонница. Последние дни они провели в дороге, до этого выслеживая очередные ниточки, ведущие к Максу, и Кугару требовалось выспаться. Не его вина, что мозг Дженсена решил выйти в онлайн в самое неподходящее для этого время.

Под кожей нарастал зуд, требующий повернуться на другой бок. Однако когда Дженсен осторожно сдвинулся, тут же захотелось улечься на спину. По опыту он знал, что не успокоится до утра. Оставалось только выползти из-под одеяла, надеясь, что Кугар не проснется, и провести остаток ночи за ноутбуком. Не зря же в мыслях уже давно выстраивались в стройную последовательность куски кода. Пока Дженсен будет заниматься им, Кугар получит нормальный ночной сон, который ему так необходим. Не могут же они оба существовать на смеси кофе и сахара.

Дженсен уже было собрался привести к исполнению план побега из кровати, как ему на спину опустилась теплая ладонь. Послышался едва различимый шорох простыней, а в следующий момент Кугар накрыл его собой, прижимая к кровати. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы полностью обездвижить, но в тоже время лишив возможности вертеться из стороны в сторону. Когда по плечам, разминая напряженные мышцы, прошлись мозолистые ладони, Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. Сильные, бережные прикосновения успокаивали тревожно мечущиеся мысли. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и блаженно замычал, показывая, что не собирается двигаться, и был тут же вознагражден коротким поцелуем между лопаток. Вдоль позвоночника, от плеч к копчику, волнами растекалось тепло. 

– Спи, – приказал Кугар у самого уха. Дженсен хотел возмутиться, что такие фокусы с ним не работают, но для этого пришлось бы поднять внезапно потяжелевшую голову и вообще открыть глаза. Перед тем, как соскользнуть в сон, он почувствовал, как Кугар устраивается у него на плече, словно на подушке.


End file.
